RF systems may use an attenuator for controlling an input RF signal applied to a power amplifier. Various types of attenuators may be used including T-type attenuators. Some T-type attenuators use field effect transistors (FETS) to shunt the T-arranged resistors. (See e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,666,089). These attenuators use a FET process and need control signals having opposite voltages. Other T-type attenuators use diode and capacitor circuits that require more than five transistors to drive the diodes. These attenuators also require a DC supply greater than 3.6 volts for the diodes to turn on.